


Blind with Bitties

by mamamittens



Category: Bittytale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I promise, Just a gift, blind OC, not a full-blown story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamamittens/pseuds/mamamittens
Summary: A gift for AlphataleLioness from Tumblr.Coraline needs a Bitty! No longer will she fall to the insidious trap of off-brand cookies and poor direction skills! As it turns out, Alpha Lioness suggested /two/ Bitties. Not just one. Meet Prince and Muffin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nsfwalphatalelioness](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nsfwalphatalelioness).



            Coraline felt incredibly accomplished as a young adult. She was twenty-three and completely independent, beholden to no one but herself. She had a modest apartment a short walk to her workplace, a local massage parlor, and was finally living alone for the first time in her life. Ah, yes. The sun was bathing her in warmth, loose shirt and capris allowing her to cool off with the constant breeze sweeping through the city. Today was a perfect day. Well, there _was_ just _one tiny thing_. Coraline was completely and utterly blind. The only outward sign of that small handicap was a pair of sunglasses perched on her nose and the white cane in her right hand, tapping carefully along the sidewalk.

            Usually, it wasn’t much of a problem. She’d been blind her entire life and had long adjusted to her dark reality. But, as previously mentioned, she was living alone for the first time. All her friends and family had moved on with their lives, reluctantly of course after hours of arguing, and small issues were making themselves known. Cooking had always been… interesting, but some dishes were too risky without a pair of eyes keeping watch. Washing dishes were also a new obstacle, sharp knives hiding beneath the warm water had already nicked her hands more times than she could count. She also wasn’t sure of how coordinated her wardrobe was anymore since moving apartments. She knew that the shirt she was wearing was ‘green’ and the capris ‘tan’, but she’d been reliably informed that not all shades of the two colors went along well.

            Her family had already offered to help Coraline get a service dog, but she had a bad experience with a particularly eager golden retriever when she was young, the affectionate dog bowled her over and completely disoriented her before the adults could intervene. So that was out of the question. No, she had a better idea. She wanted to adopt a Bitty, a new and strange phenomenon. Magical creatures that suddenly appeared around ‘Mommas’ and ‘Daddies’ that were usually quite small. Due to their size, they needed to be taken care of, but many were independent. They were also quite sentient, a whole flurry of laws protecting their existence, a lot like their much larger counterparts, Monsters. You could adopt a Bitty, but you couldn’t buy or sell one, among other things.

            So, naturally, when Coraline heard about a new ‘Momma’ appearing in her own city, she instantly wanted to go. With a living, breathing, and _speaking_ Bitty, she could shop without fear of picking up the wrong product. No more will she buy off-brand food by accident. _Especially_ not cheese crackers. That was a terrible mistake, _never_ to be repeated. _Ever_. She would also no longer need the radio to fill the empty silence of her apartment. Just one problem. Coraline had such an issue with directions and keeping track of distance. Her computer had read out where she needed to go, and Coraline remembered them perfectly fine, but she must have missed a turn somewhere… Maybe she should pull out her phone and get directions again through voice command?

\--There’s a reason she’s a ‘Momma’.—

            Momma A. Lioness had a very busy schedule today. Pepper accidentally broke a vase, though Alpha Daddy took care of it for her, and she needed to sort out a shipment schedule for fresh meat. Bitties may be small, but they still needed quite a bit of food every day. In fact, she had just sorted it out with the local butcher and was returning home when she saw it. A young human female with dark hair past her shoulders and a large pair of sunglasses covering her eyes. She seemed to be tapping the ground in front of her with a white cane and, belatedly, she realized that the human was blind. Not a moment after she made this realization she watched a casually dressed human male knock into her thoughtlessly. Over the din of the city she overheard their conversation.

            “Hey! Watch where you’re going, bitch!” Momma Lioness was already moving at that line, the blind human picking herself off the ground.

            “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to run into you like that. I’d hate to bother you, but could you give me directions to ‘Alpha Lioness’ Bitty Shop’? I can’t seem to find it.” The male turned his head where, not twelve feet behind him, was her shop. The male then looked incredulously at the blind human until it seemed to click, his eyes glancing at the sunglasses and cane. Then he grinned and casually threw his arm around her shoulder.

            “Why, _sure_ I can. No harm done here, it’s just this way.” Then, the vile male started to lead the blind human _in the opposite direction of her shop_. Uh-uh. Not on her watch. Quickly, she stalked towards the two and quickly blocked his way, “Hey, move it—“

            “I think I can take her to _my shop_ , just fine, young man.” She growled dangerously, claws flexing. The male paled and withdrew quickly.

            “S-Sure thing, just trying to be helpful.” The weak male stammered before taking off. The blind human frowned.

            “It’s just this way, sweetie. Do you mind if I take your hand?” She asked softly, certain that the human must have been startled. But the she just smiled.

            “Oh, well not at all, thank you. I take it you’re Alpha Lioness?” She asked, holding out her free hand, which Momma Lioness quickly grabbed before steering the human around and walking to her shop.

            “Just Momma Lioness, please. Alpha Lioness sounds so formal. And yes, I am.” The human frowned for a moment as Momma Lioness paused and unlocked her shop. All of the Bitties downstairs cried out a cheerful hello, if at all, since some of them liked sleeping.

            “Odd… That nice man was leading me the other way. I guess he was too embarrassed to admit he was lost too… Oh, I’m Coraline, by the way. It’s nice to meet you.” Momma Lioness paused briefly. Oh dear.

            “It’s nice to meet you as well. And I’m sure it was… something like that. What are you here for, sweetie? Did you come to adopt?” She asked, already marking out unsuitable Bitties in her head.

            “Yeah, I don’t really like dogs and I live alone. Usually, I have someone with me to help shop and such, but I just got my friends and family to back off a bit. I don’t want to constantly rely on them. Can you recommend a good Bitty?” Momma Lioness hummed briefly and lead the human to the counter.

            “Well, my Bitties tend to be… peculiar. Often, they are in three separate categories. Alpha, Beta, and Omega. I’d recommend getting a pair, though. An Alpha and Beta to be specific. I believe they’re somewhere around here, so wait just a moment, please.” Momma Lioness said before looking around for the two in particular.

\--Back to Coraline.—

            Coraline leaned against the waist height counter and relaxed. It smelled quite odd in the shop. Like chalk, various meats, and some sort of musky scent. Momma Lioness must be a Monster, Coraline figured, considering how furry her paw was. Idly, Coraline wondered what Momma Lioness meant by ‘peculiar’. A sudden click sounded by her left elbow.

            “Greetings.” A small but smooth and masculine voice called, “Are you here to adopt?” the masculine voice asked.

            “Yes, I am. I’m Coraline.” She said, putting her cane in her left hand so she could offer her right to the small Bitty (presumably). An equally small but clawed hand gripped her forefinger.

            “I am Alpha Daddy, but you may call me Al. Tell me, Coraline… are you blind?” He asked. Coraline nodded.

            “Yes, I am.” She answered simply with a smile.

            “For how long?”

            “Since I was born.” The clawed hand left her own and a soft tapping noise echoed beside her.

            “I see… do you live with anyone? Family, friends, or perhaps a pet?” he asked. Coraline shook her head.

            “No. I just convinced my family and friends that I could live alone. This _may_ be cheating, but shopping is a little difficult without a pair of eyes to tell between brands and items. I even got lost on the way here!” Coraline supplied.

            “Hmm… Allow me to get Momma.” That strange click echoed again and suddenly, Coraline got the sense that Al was gone.

            Across the store, Al blipped onto Momma Lioness’ shoulder.

            “Prince and Muffin.” He murmured. Momma Lioness nodded.

            “Yes, I thought the same thing, but I can’t seem to find them. Do you know where they are, Alpha Daddy?”

            “Prince is surveying his ‘kingdom’ and Muffin is probably playing with the ball again.” He said. Momma Lioness clicked her tongue.

            “Should have known. Thank you, Alpha Daddy.” Momma Lioness said, quickly locating the rambunctious Bitty known as Muffin from the play pen and Prince from a high shelf.

            “Does this sudden upheaval have to do with the odd human that came in?” Prince asked, unhappy with his ‘surveying’ being interrupted. Muffin cooed and bounced on his toes.

            “Oh, are we being adopted, Momma?” Muffin asked energetically.

            “Perhaps. If you get along well enough. But fair warning, Coraline is blind.” Prince stiffened as Muffin whined in concern.

            “Oh, was she injured?” Prince looked out towards the odd human. It explained the sunglasses and cane.

            “No. She was born blind. As such, she will need you two to act as her ‘eyes’, understand?” Alpha Daddy said, giving Prince in particular a stern look. Before either Bitty could reply, Momma Lioness put them down next to Coraline.

            “These two are Prince and Muffin. Prince is the smaller one and is an Alpha. Muffin is a Beta. Why not interact for a bit to make sure you’re compatible?” Momma Lioness asked before subtly walking away to allow the three time together. But not too far away.


	2. Talk the Talk

            Prince huffed, stuffing his claws into his pockets as Muffin bounced excitedly by the blind human. Honestly, the Bitty was twice his size, but acted like a baby bones.

            “Hi! I’m Muffin, it’s great to meet you! Are you really going to adopt us? What’s your favorite color? Or your favorite food?” Muffin chattered excitedly. Prince felt like smacking his forehead. Favorite color? Really? The blind human shifted so they could lean their chest against the counter and properly face the Bitties.

            “Hello, Muffin. I’m Coraline and I guess if we get along well enough I will. I don’t have a favorite color, but I hear blue is nice. I also really like cheese crackers.” The blind human replied softly with a small smile. Prince found it interesting that, despite being blind, the human could still locate the direction a voice was coming from, judging by the tilt of their face towards Muffin.

            “Oh… right, you’re blind. I’m so sorry, I wasn’t thinking!” Muffin cried out, eye sockets filling up with tears.

            “Hey, it’s alright! I may be blind, but I can still ‘see’.” Muffin sniffed and wiped away his tears in confusion. Also interested, Prince watched silently.

            “W-What do you mean?” Muffin asked. The blind human carefully lifted their right hand, forming a wall just in front of Muffin.

            “By touch, little Muffin. Do you mind if I get a ‘look’ at your face?” The blind human, no, Coraline, asked gently. Muffin froze, eyes wide in surprise before tackling the raised hand and nuzzling the slender fingers happily.

            “Of course you can! Look all you want!” Muffin declared, causing Coraline to giggle lightly.

            “I can’t ‘see’ very well with my palm, little Muffin.” Coraline said as they gently curled their fingers around Muffin, fingertips tapping lightly against Muffin’s side, “You’re smaller than I expected with that ‘big’ voice of yours. Ah, there’s your face.” Coraline’s thumb brushed lightly against Muffin’s face, the Bitty eagerly hugging the appendage. Suddenly Muffin yelped and Prince had to control the impulse to immediately interfere as Coraline quickly pulled their fingers back, “Oh, I’m sorry! D-Did that hurt? I’m… not sure what I just touched, but it seemed like a sensitive place.” Coraline said with a frown. Muffin was blushing heavily and Prince immediately knew what the human had unwittingly touched.

            “M-My tail…” Muffin said softly.

            “Oh! You have a tail? I guess I need to be careful around that area. B-But, you have a nice face, Muffin. You smile a lot. I can tell.” At that, Prince snorted. Coraline jumped slightly before turning to face Prince, “Oh. You must be Prince. It’s nice to meet you too.” Coraline said with a smile.

            “Charmed. You do realize we’re Skeleton Bitties, don’t you?” Coraline frowned slightly before smiling once again.

            “Ah, that explains how thin Muffin is. Do you mind if I ‘look’ at you too?” Coraline asked but didn’t move their hand from Muffin.

            “No. Just with your fingertips though. I’d rather not be caged in.” Prince stated simply.

            “Oh, alright. D-Do you… have a tail I need to avoid too?” Prince shook his head before catching himself.

            “No.” He replied, carefully reaching out to guide Coraline’s hand to his face, “I don’t have a tail, but an Alpha’s tail isn’t sensitive like a Beta or Omega’s tail regardless.” Coraline hummed in response, forefinger gently tracing up his horns. Prince greatly appreciated how warm Coraline’s hands were. Coraline smiled softly.

            “You’re also shorter than your voice suggests… I actually expected you to be taller than Muffin.” Coraline stated, sunglasses slipping down their nose.

            “Remove your glasses. I wish to see your eyes.” They seemed surprised but gently removed the sunglasses with their other hand, setting them down on the counter. Prince was quite surprised to see pale green eyes looking just above him, pupils unresponsive and unfocused.

            “Most people get… unnerved by my eyes, so I just wear these.” Coraline said, gently lifting the sunglasses before letting them click against the counter. Muffin cooed and hopped in excitement.

            “But they’re so pretty and light!” Muffin said, almost vibrating from the amount of restraint it was taking to not dash forward and touch Coraline’s face. Prince was actually rather impressed with Muffin. Coraline smiled brightly.

            “Thanks. You’re so sweet.” Prince huffed and briefly nuzzled Coraline’s thumb.

            “How did you get here, Coraline?” Prince asked and Coraline frowned.

            “I had my computer at home tell me the directions, but lost track of the distance I had walked. A nice man tried to help, but I guess he was lost too. Then Momma Lioness came along and led me here!” Coraline, this _blind human_ , didn’t have a minder? Prince looked across the store where Momma was sneakily keeping an eye on their interaction and frowned when Momma shook her head. Prince puzzled over the denial before reaching the only logical conclusion. Momma _did_ lead Coraline in here, Coraline wouldn’t _lie_ about getting directions, so the only thing left to object was the ‘nice man’. Prince huffed, displeased with the implications. On the bright side, if he was adopted with Muffin, it didn’t sound like there was any contender for ‘Alpha’ of the household. Not even a hamster, like a Bitty once informed him during their brief stay with Momma. Because, _clearly_ , Coraline needed a minder, lest they fall prey to unscrupulous individuals. Prince sighed, aware that _someone_ needed to do the job, so it might as well be him.

            As though sensing his decision, Momma walked back across the room with a bright smile, Coraline seeming to twitch as they quickly put the sunglasses back on. Prince frowned but didn’t say anything.

\--Let’s try 1st person for Coraline.—

            I heard the soft foot falls of Momma Lioness as the Monster walked towards us.

            “I see you’re getting along quite well! How do you feel about adopting them?” Momma Lioness asked kindly. I really liked the energetic Muffin and somewhat distant Prince.

            “If it’s alright with them, I think I’d like that.” I said, tilting my head towards the two bitties.

            “The human is a sufficient caretaker.” Prince said stiffly. I smiled and laughed.

            “I try.” I said and I heard a very pleased purr from Momma Lioness.

            “Well, when you adopt a Bitty you get a bio letter for your bitty, extra blankets, a medium pot of food, med kit, and a cardboard box for transportation. Oh… well, I don’t have a braille bio letter for _any_ of my Bitties…” Momma Lioness murmured worriedly. I smiled and shook my head.

            “If Prince or Muffin doesn’t mind reading it aloud, I can transcribe it on my braille type-writer at home. Is there anything I need to keep in mind beforehand?” I asked, knowing that some Bitties had particular needs. Momma Lioness purred once more.

            “Yes, both Bitties need raw meat once a day. They both like to be warm and Prince likes his own personal space. Information on heats is in the bio letters, but it should be a while before you need to worry about it. I’ll get the paper work.” Momma Lioness said. I nodded and leaned against the counter.

            “How far do you live from here?” Prince asked me in his smooth and oddly large voice.

            “Oh, about three miles.” I said. I heard a very long and drawn out sigh.

            “Tell me you at least know the way back.” Prince said, like someone informed him that he needed to sort through a pile of sand for a month.

            “Yeah, it’s a bit tricky, but basically, I just go the same way… _but backwards_.” I said teasingly. I could have sworn I heard a smack of bone against bone and I snickered under my breath. I heard Momma Lioness walk back over.

            “And here’s the paperwork… ah, right. Well I can find a neutral third party to transcribe this into Braille and you can sign it then. But I will need your contact information for the time being.” Momma Lioness said.

            “I trust you, Momma Lioness. Where’s a pen?” I asked, but only received a growl from Prince.

            “You will _not_ get into the habit of signing things you cannot read, Coraline.” Prince said firmly as I felt a sharp pinch on my right hand.

            “Ow! Okay, okay!” I said, lightly rubbing the small area. It didn’t hurt _that bad_ , but it still smarted, “Do you have a pen to write down my contact information?” I asked.

            “Yep.” I heard a click of a pen, “Go ahead.”

            “Alright. I’m Coraline Halls. C-O-R-A-L-I-N-E. I live at 56th East Street in apartment B.” I said, listening to the light scratch of pen on paper. I can’t believe I’m getting _two Bitties_. This is going to be fun, I can already tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention that AlphataleLioness does have a safe for work blog with child and teen versions of her adult Bitties. Here: http:// alphalionessartsblog. tumblr.com/
> 
> But the adult Bitties are still +18. One more chapter about them settling in and Coraline signing for official ownership and this gift will be complete!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed and feel free to comment, request, or recommend.


	3. Walk the Walk

            After purchasing proper bedding material and a few changes of clothes, vetted by Prince for his approval since I couldn’t see and Muffin was just happy to exist, I was ready to head back. Muffin reluctantly settled into the carrier box. Thankfully, it was small enough that I could carry all my items in one arm and still be able to tap the ground with my cane. Prince seemed to snort in derision before an odd whooshing sound echoed next to me.

            “If you think I’m going to just sit and watch as you get lost, you’re in for an unpleasant surprise.” Prince said, but he was way taller than he should be. He wasn’t on my shoulder, but his voice was somehow coming from about my chest height and to my left?

            “Bitties can, for a period of time, take on a larger size. Prince is about five feet tall and Muffin can be about six, but for now he should stay in the box until you get home. It’s for the best. Muffin is excitable and may wonder off before adjusting to being your Bitty, but Prince has already declared himself as responsible for the both of you. He’s not going to leave unless there are extreme circumstances.” Momma Lioness said fondly, “You remember the way back, right?” I nodded.

            “Yes, Momma Lioness.” I said teasingly, “Thanks for the help. You too, Al.” I said, though I wasn’t sure if Al was around right now.

            “You’re welcome, Coraline.” A smooth voice answered from almost the same place that Momma Lioness was. Must be riding on her shoulder or something. A hand rested against my lower back and gently pushed me forward.

            “If you will tell me the proper directions, I will make sure we get there.” Prince stated simply, like he was entirely disinterested in the prospect, but something told me that, if that was the case, he would still be a small Bitty.

            “Alright.” I said and dutifully repeated the directions I had memorized but backwards. Clearly, getting a Bitty, let alone _two_ , was the right choice. I don’t think I’ve ever had such a smooth walk of any distance in a long time. Occasionally, I would hear Prince mutter under his breath about ‘rude humans’ or even growl, but never once was I knocked into. At least Prince wasn’t disappointed in the local neighborhood. I was told that it was a rather new building, the still fresh smell of sawdust and paint plain to my sensitive nose, as opposed to dust and potential mold, as we walked through the courtyard and up to my front door. Without prompting, Prince took the box from me so I could unlock the door, “Thank you… and welcome to my home.” I said, easily closing the door behind me and locking it. I felt a small pat on my head as Prince’s bare feet clicked against the cold tile flooring. I assumed he was prowling around the house, checking out the dimensions and scents, not that there would be many strong ones. Most perfumes made me sneeze, including the scented body washes sold most often in stores for women.

            I knew the layout of the apartment by heart. The main room doubled as the living room and was separated from the kitchen by a bar with a doorway to the hallway straight from the front door. The only furniture in the main room was a coat rack by the door, a couch pushed against the far right wall with a large book case next to it, and a large coffee table in front of it with a radio sitting in the middle. Down the hall were four doors, the first on the right being a laundry room, the left side leading to the bathroom, and the last two doors lead to the master bedroom and small office on the right and left side respectively. Besides a washer, dryer, and bedroom suite, I didn’t have any other furniture pieces to trip myself up. Why bother with decorative tables when I couldn’t see them? Idly, I made a note to ask Prince and Muffin if they needed any extra furniture. If need be, I could move my computer and braille type-write into the main room. It was big enough that it wouldn’t be a problem.

            I made my way to the couch, almost hip-checking the cardboard carrying box off the coffee table. Carefully, I took a seat and opened the box.

            “Coraline! Are we home yet?” I laughed a little and nodded.

            “Yes. I’m not a messy person, so it may look a little sparse right now. I need to find some way to warn myself of where you are if you want to explore. I’d hate to step on you…” I said, twirling my hair. Prince’s firm footsteps clicked back into the main room and he sat down on the couch next to me.

            “…The apartment is adequate, but it lacks a proper smell.” I scrunched up my nose.

            “A proper smell?” I asked, lowering my hand into the box so that Muffin could climb into my palm. I intended to set him down on the coffee table, but he seemed content to embrace my hand instead.

            “Yes. The apartment smells faintly of a male feline, a stray by the scent, and at least three human males of similar background. You have not lived here for long.” Prince stated neutrally and I shook my head.

            “No. I imagine a ‘proper smell’ will take a while. I don’t like heavily scented things. They make me sneeze… for how long can you be ‘big’?” I asked.

            “I can be this size for up to three hours before resting. Muffin for two. What is your daily schedule?” Prince asked, his tone indicating he would not be denied, but I saw no reason to not humor his request. It was a good question, and so, I told him my work hours.

            “I don’t do much outside of work. Occasionally, I’ll go get a braille book from the library, but I prefer audiobooks. I’m afraid I don’t have a TV, but if my apartment is lacking, tell me. A massage therapist gets pretty good money these days. Not like I don’t have room.” I said, curling my hand close to my chest. Muffin seemed to like cuddling close to me as opposed to exploring, but I knew it was only a matter of time before he needed to run around. I heard that whooshing noise again and heard a soft tapping as Prince made his way over to me.

            “If you are lacking proper groceries, we will retrieve them later.” Prince declared, suddenly nestled in the crook of my neck.

            “Oh, good. Maybe this time I can get the right brand of cheese crackers.” I said, “What do we do until then?” I asked.

            “Take the time to adjust to one another in a house setting, of course.”

            “Oh. Right. Do you know where you’d want your bed? I figured it would be simpler to let you guys decide where you want to sleep.” I asked. Prince hummed lightly.

            “I believe that the empty cupboard on the writing desk will suffice. I know you can’t see in anyway, but I’d like material for a curtain and tacks to achieve complete privacy.” Prince said.

            “Sure thing. You’re awfully squirmy there, Muffin. Want to run around for a bit?” I asked as Muffin anxiously started to knead my palm.

            “Yes, please! May… May I call you Mama?” Muffin asked sweetly.

            “Sure thing, little Muffin.” I said, leaning down to let Muffin jump onto the floor, “I’m afraid I can’t promise there won’t be any errant dust bunnies, but you should be fine to explore. I don’t have a lot of breakables or stray bits of clothing lying about.” I said, smiling at the cheerful whooping noise Muffin made as he dashed around, eager to explore his new environment. Suddenly, I realized something. I never turned on the lights, “Oh… Prince, can you two see right now? It never occurred for me to turn on the lights, cause I never use them…” I asked, trailing off lightly in embarrassment. I felt Prince gently pat the side of my neck.

            “We can see quite well in the dark, actually. So no harm done.” Prince said calmly. I sighed in relief as Muffin hollered in joy from somewhere in the office, I think? Hmm… didn’t I have a collection basket in there? A basket I filled with odd bits and ends that interested me for one reason or another. A silk handkerchief, seashell, limestone rock, and stress ball were just some of the things in that basket. But nothing sharp or easily breakable, so it should be fine for Muffin to play with them. Judging by the soft bouncing sound, Muffin found great delight in the stress ball. My small apartment already felt more like home and warmer already.

\--Let’s end this with the Bitties.—

            Muffin was incredibly excited to live with Mama Coraline! She was so nice and there was so much free space to run around in! He even found a neat basket with a squishy ball in it. But not everything can be play. Almost too soon Mama Coraline asked for Prince and his help grocery shopping. But he wasn’t sad, Mama Coraline needed help, and he would do his best! And… _maybe_ , he’d get some sweet treats while there.

            Prince was pleased. Despite not having a minder, Coraline was perfectly capable of listening to his superior reasoning and taking directions. Case in point, rather than being stubborn about finding her way to the nearest grocery store by memory, explained to him in detail the location in relation to her apartment. She even gave him an approximate budget for food. It was nice to be trusted as such. Perfectly befitting a co-Alpha, in recognition for Coraline’s ownership of Muffin and himself, of course. He refused to acknowledge Coraline as complete Alpha, not for as long as she seemed to have such faith in the non-existent good intention of others. For example…

            “Come on, babe. Let’s check out with our groceries and I’ll give you a ride home.” A somewhat attractive human male said. In no way did Prince agree with allowing this cretin to exist within his general vicinity. At least Coraline didn’t haplessly agree to go with him.

            “Oh, that’s not necessary. But thanks for the offer. Now, if you don’t mind, I need to barter with Prince over frozen meats or getting mice for more… interesting hunts.” Coraline said with a sweet smile. Okay, _maybe_ Prince could see Coraline being primary Alpha of their home. It was quite pleasing to see how quickly the human male paled and ran when he sneered at him. As though just _any_ male would be allowed into his domain, co-Alpha or not. Yes… this is a pleasing situation in Prince’s eyes. Quite pleasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this concludes my gift. It's not a firm closing of the story, but does leave a nice picture, I think. If I don't end it here, it would just spiral into a whole new story, and I really don't think I could handle another one right now.
> 
> On the matter of heats, feel free to imagine whatever you wish. Either things get steamy with owner/Bitty relations or Prince and Muffin take care of themselves.
> 
> So, I hope you guys enjoyed this short interlude into the Bitty world. Please feel fee to comment, request, or recommend. It's nice to write about new things every once in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> NsfwAlphataleLioness is a +18 blog, so please don't go if you're under age, as mature material is there. You will find info for Prince and Muffin on her blog here: http:// nsfwalphatalelioness .tumblr .com/AdoptableBittysShop
> 
> Just be sure to delete the spaces.
> 
> This is simply a gift, as I enjoy the detailed art (and is one of the few blogs I follow that I can write fanfiction for that /doesn't/ have smut involved) and intriguing Bitty concept as a whole. That and I was inspired by the kind gift from BlueB03 and wished to share that joy with someone else in my own way.
> 
> Will have 2-3 chapters, but we'll see. I never liked cutting things off suddenly, so probably 3.
> 
> This will also /not/ have smutty themes, but the bitties /do/ belong to a +18 blog, hence the rating.
> 
> It was also hella difficult to maintain 3rd person perspective since I usually stick to 1st person. Might switch in the next chapter.
> 
> I hope you guys like and feel free to comment, request, and/or recommend.


End file.
